Defiance/T
Tarr residence The Tarr residence was located in the town of Defiance. It was distinguished from other homes by its stark white decor. The owners of the residence were Datak Tarr and his wife, Stahma Tarr. Their son Alak Tarr lived there as did Christie McCawley after her wedding to Alak. Household servants at the residence included Andina, Jalina and Raiga Suhon. Terra-Sphere A Terra-Sphere is a piece of Votan tech. Joshua Nolan recovered such a device from some Arkfall and buried it in the woods so it could be unearthed at a later date. This date came rather quickly as Nolan needed the device in order to repel an attack on the town of Defiance by the Volge. The Indogene doctor Meh Yewll initiated a sequence that caused the Terra-Sphere to explode, wiping out the entire Volge army during the Battle of the Bissel Pass. Thesho Zajino Thesho Zajino was a male Castithan, who also went by the alias of Daigo. He was a member of the cult responsible for abducting the Irathient girl Irisa Nyira when she was very young. Tirra Tirra is a prostitute under the employ Kenya Rosewater and works at the NeedWant. Kenya caught Tirra stealing scrip from one of her clients, but when she tried to confront her, Tirra ran off. Both Tirra and Kenya were captured by a bioman named Ulysses and brought to the drug manufacturing shop of a man named Meeko. Meeko intended to harvest adrenalin from Tirra in order to make his Adreno narcotic, but Kenya helped them to escape. Afterward, Kenya made peace with Tirra's previous indiscretions. Tolak Tommy LaSalle Tommy LaSalle is a deputy Lawkeeper in Defiance. Tommy first came to Defiance around the year 2039 where he struck up an arrangement with a man named Hunter Bell, who was the owner of the NeedWant at the time. When Hunter Bell turned up missing, Chief Lawkeeper Garret Clancy brought Tommy in as a deputy to help investigate his possible murder - a case that remained unsolved for seven years. In 2046, Joshua Nolan became the new Chief Lawkeeper following Clancy's death at the Battle of the Bissel Pass. Tommy struck up a friendship, and later a romance with Nolan's adopted daughter, Irisa Nyira. Due to circumstances beyond her control, Irisa was forced to leave Defiance without saying a word. Tommy was heartbroken and embittered. He eventually found comfort in the company of an Earth Republic captain named Jessica "Berlin" Rainer. Nolan had left Defiance as well, but returned as Lawkeeper, with Irisa in tow, though his relationship with Tommy at this point was greatly strained. Tommy learned the truth about Irisa's disappearance in that she was chosen by the Irathient goddess Irzu to target specific individuals for conversion. Tommy quit his position as deputy Lawkeeper at this time and his relationship with Rainer soured as well. Tres Tres is an unofficial name referring to a male member of the Omec race held in suspended animation aboard the Tsuroz. In 1978, the ship picked up a transmission from Earth, and the commander, T'evgin, piped the sounds into the sleeper pods so the sleeping Omec could learn the planet's native languages through osmosis. Tres was one of the first five awakened by Kindzi when she took control of the ship from her late father, T'evgin. Upon arriving on Earth, Tres and the other Omec were quite disoriented and extremely hungry. Per Omec custom, they sustained themselves upon the flesh and organs of other living creatures. When Datak Tarr was brought out to be fed to the Omec, he triggered a sharpened blade from his bionic arm and lunged at his would-be consumers. He stabbed Tres in the forehead, which was quite a crippling blow - even for an Omec. Doc Yewll loaded him into the back of her roller to bring her back to her office so she could heal with some protoform. En route, the roller was stopped by Joshua Nolan and Amanda Rosewater. Amanda removed the control stem from Doc Yewll's neck, which Kindzi had implanted so she could exert control over her. With the control stem no longer in place, Doc Yewll took Nolan's gun, opened up the back of the roller and shot Tres multiple times in the face until he was dead. Tsuroz The Tsuroz is the name of an Omec colony warship owned by T'evgin. He has also incorporated the name of the ship into his full name, Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin. Piloted by T'evgin and his daughter, Kindzi, the ship was filled with stasis tubes containing hundreds of Omec in suspended animation. They came to Earth in the year 2047 with the intent of awakening the other Omec in preparation of the Dread Harvest. T'evgin kept the Tsuroz stationed in geosynchronous orbit above Defiance, Missouri. He required the valuable mineral known as Gulanite to power the ship. Members of the Votanis Collective learned about the Tsuroz and employed Stahma Tarr in a failed attempt to assassinate T'evgin to prevent him from using his ship. Kindzi later used an Omec drone to show Stahma the interior of the ship, hoping that T'evgin would kill her for learning too much about their secrets.